Alone in the Darkness
by Kiki and Coco
Summary: Maxie leaves to go back to America Rei is sad.......RM Yaoi if you don't like fine! In POV's maybe fluffy..
1. Chapter 1

My first try at R/M soooo please BE MEAN!!! I NEED ADVICE ON HOW ROMANCE STORIES ARE SUPPOSED TO BE!! So YUP! Hope ya like it!  
  
Summary: This happens when Max leaves to go to America and leaves Rei........alone......  
  
Talking: "HIHI!!!" Thoughts ' (I wonder if I have thoughts?' ( ME TALKING!!) I'm not really sure if there is going to be any use of these cause it's a P.O.V story type.....  
  
I don't own anything. If I did Max would get a bit more attention ALONG with Rei! ^__^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei's P.O.V  
  
' It's already been about a month already and he is still not here....... WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME IN THIS POSITION?!??!'  
  
Flashback "Sorry guys I'll be back in about two weeks because I have to attend to something back at America." Max said with a small yet sad smile.  
  
That made me frown as soon as those words hit me. I couldn't think right at that moment until Tyson said something...." Don't worry pal we'll be right here waiting for you!!!"  
  
Those words Tyson said made me kind of mad cause I have to move back to China soon in about two months.... The Elders need my help with the "New" coming traditions (A/N I couldn't think of anything!) Why DO they need my help when they can just ask Lee, Gary or even Kevin to help out of all those guys WHY ME?!?!  
  
Kai didn't even say a thing, maybe because he doesn't care about his teammates, maybe he just wants be alone......who knows? He is way too silent to even tell us if he's in pain... meh...  
  
End of Flashback (Sorry I'm bad at flashbacks! Ehehe......) Still in Rei's P.O.V  
  
Sigh........ The only way to make me happy is by eating ice cream....I LOVE TRIPLE FUDGE CHOCOLATE CHIP WITH VANILLA!! It's so sweet, maybe like Maxie's lips.........OK STOP RIGHT THERE I like him and all but I think that's a bit too much of my imagination.....HA as if daydreaming about Maxie is the BEST! But I'm not sure if he has feelings back.  
  
If only he were here....................  
  
Max's P.O.V ~ In America~  
  
I'm so HAPPY that my parents got remarried again! But I had to leave my friends and the "Loved" ones behind......I attended the wedding and got to be the ring barrier (weridness right here..) I think Emily was the flower girl or was it my cousin Jessica?.......  
  
Oh well not the main idea here because I SPENT PRACTICALLY A MONTH HERE!!!!! I had to wait until my parents got back from their honeymoon which was for 3 WEEKS ! And I had to stay for a while to train with the PPB All Starz who stalled me for A WHOLE MONTH!! I HAVE TO GET BACK TO REI!!!!!!  
  
Did I say that out loud? Hope not cause if anyone found out they might laugh...because it's gay right? A boy boy relationship. I really want to ask someone for advice but not sure how to ask that kind of advice..... ONLY IF DIZZY WAS HERE TO HELP ME! GAH!  
  
Hmmmm I'll ask my dad if I can get a ticket back to Japan......... and before that.....A LOLLIPOP! But which flavour?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of first round, how is this going to end, I don't know! How am I going get reviews? I ALSO DON'T KNOW! OH WELL this story is going to be completed first before The Evil Soccer Field ^_________^ Bubibi! I am so glad I have a beta reader! Thankies, Spotty! (Spotstar) Please Read it first and then you have to Review it OR else A CERTAIN DEAD PERSON SHALL GET YOU!!! 


	2. Letters and Dinners

Chapter 2 Alone in the Darkness ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Me: HI!!!!!!!! *silence* Me: Awwwwwwwww no one is here....;_______; except Spotster and SliveryKitsune..... OH well, SOMEDAY I SHALL HAVE AT LEAST 10 REVIEWS MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I'll try my best at making stories longer! And thanks for the Cinnamon Plushie I love PLUSHIES!!!!!! WEEEEEEEE! Ok here's the next chapter! Oh it may sound like a journal more than a POV.  
  
I don't OWN anything I repeat I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Max's P.O.V *Thinking*  
  
I finally decided to pick a lemon lime flavored lollipop! Ya, I know everyone thinks I like sweet things but I like sour things too! Don't expect me to be all sweet and sugary! Where was I? Oh yeah, I was talking about how my parents got re-married and me being in America again.......I really like the All Starz and PPB but the BladeBreakers are still my favourite team to be in!  
  
Mommy's calling. Maybe she needs something.......  
  
Rei's P.O.V *Thinking*  
  
DAMN IT!!! I dropped my triple fudge chocolate chip with vanilla ice cream!! ;___; It was nasty all over the floor. It was all melty and gooey and I don't think I have a pale white floor anymore either...;_________; *sighs* Now I got to clean this up or else people will think I'm a messy person!  
  
Max's P.O.V *Thinking*  
  
Well mother gave me a two hour work out session ..... *sighs* Even though she's my mom she is sure tough........ I think I'm going to go back to Japan without mom and dad knowing because for sure they are definitely NOT going to let me go.  
  
Hopefully I remember the password for the account or else I'll have to break open the Piggy Bank...NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Not my piggy bank! I have been saving money in that pig since I was 3! Or was that4? Or 5? Well I don't remember but for all I know my childhood memories are in there! If I have to break open Piggy McPig then I'M GONNA DIE!!! Ok, maybe not really DIE but just torturing myself.  
  
I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT REI!!!!!! If I have to wait another month I'm going to SCREAM!!!  
  
Rei's P.O.V *Thinking*  
  
The mess has been cleaned! The dirt and filth is gone too!!!!! Let's see if I can't eat ice cream then I'll just have to settle with my own cooking. What to have, what to have?!??! I would make fried rice but then I can get REALLY stuffed so maybe noodles or even better inviting Tyson, Kenny, Hilary, and Kai too?  
  
/Invite them!/  
  
\You want company Driger?\  
  
/Why not? It's better than listening to your morn over Max all the time, besides I can talk to Dranzer and Dragoon and maybe even Dizzy unless Kenny is busy/  
  
\Sure fine have it your way ....meh...\  
  
/Goodie!/  
  
\BUT what to make?/  
  
\ Oooooh maybe your famous curry chicken rice?/  
  
\With the potatoes too?\  
  
/Yup!/  
  
\ Suuuuuuure\  
  
Normal P.O.V  
  
After talking with Driger, Rei goes off to call Tyson, Kenny, Hilary, and Kai seeing if they can come. After they all agreed (Kai actually agreed???!)Rei then went off to the market to buy the items to make the curry chicken rice and of course, with the potatoes too!  
  
Back in America Max is plotting how he can get to Rei WITHOUT his parents knowing.  
  
Max's P.O.V *Thinking*  
  
Ehehehehe, I THOUGHT OF SOMETHING!!!!!!!!!!! MUHAHAHAHA! First I shall see if the password still works, then I'll write a letter to Rei asking about how it is and me coming back and THEN my plan SHALL BE A SUCCESS!! MUHAHAHAHAHA *cough*HAHA I think I shouldn't have swallowed half of that chunk of the lollipop! *cough cough cough* Ok how to start to letter?...  
  
Normal P.O.V  
  
Max finished his letter to Rei and this is how it went:  
  
Dear Rei It's Maxie here! My parents got re-married and I think I'm going to be choking soon....ADVICE: Never try and swallow a chunk of a lollipop! Or else you'll face what happened to me! I'm coming back to Japan! Is this address correct because when I arrive I'll have to make sure I can get to there first! Ooooh, maybe you can tell Tyson and the others that I'm coming back too! It would be great to see all of you guys! Weird thing to me is that I choose you to write the letter to! Weird eh? Well I wish you good and I might be arriving in about two weeks, maybe May the 5th? But it's not correct because mom and dad don't know! ^__^ Wishing you luck? Well not luck but something. just wishing you something!  
Yours Truly, Maxie! ^____^  
  
Max addressed the letter and got a stamp and went to the local post office.  
  
Max P.O.V ~The local Post office~  
  
If I want the letter before May 5th I got to send this by air mail by the fastest plane(. I don't know anything about air mail!) And the guy said it will cost me 3 dollars.....*sigh* there goes 3 dollars!! I DON'T CARE WHAT THE PRICE IS TO GET TO REI BUT I KNOW IT WILL COST ME! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm ending it right here because my eyes hurt and me want to have some rest! Hopefully this is long enough for you! Thanks to Spotster for checking my grammar and spelling that I have missed! ^___________^ I'll give a Rei plushie for the helping! And SilveryKitsune a silver fox live or plushie??!? I don't care because you can have both the plushie and real fox! Please read and review my story! Oh, and please tell me about things I can improve on! 


End file.
